Les 12 sorciers de l'Olympe
by reborn77184
Summary: Des mythes grecs sous forme d'OS avec les personnages d'Harry Potter, tout simplement.


Oyé oyé braves gens. Me voilà avec un recueil d'OS sur la mythologie grecque version Harry Potter. Je tiens à préciser qu'il existe des tas de mythes tous racontés d'une manière différente chacun, il est donc fortement possible que mes écrits ne soient pas les mêmes que votre version des faits. Mais comme le dit Calypso dans Pirates des Caraïbes : « Une seule histoire, différentes versions et elles sont toutes justes ».

Je le dis d'avance, certains couples vont vous paraître WTF, certains personnages n'ont aucun rapport avec d'autres mais c'est ça qui est drôle.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends impatiemment vos reviews !

Au commencement de notre histoire, nous retrouvons Luna, ses deux sœurs aînées et son père, le Roi. Les 3 sœurs partageaient une même caractéristique : elles étaient magnifiques. Luna, cependant, était la plus belle des trois même avec ses cheveux qui avaient l'air sales et emmêlés. Elle possédait de grands yeux qui lui donnaient un air surpris et des sourcils très clairs. A vrai dire, elle était tellement belle qu'aucuns hommes ne souhaitaient l'approcher.

Tandis que ses sœurs se marièrent avec des Rois, la belle Luna se morfondait dans son chagrin de ne trouver personne qui oserait se marier avec elle. Les hommes commencèrent alors à la trouver encore plus belle que la Déesse de l'amour et de la sexualité : Fleur. Ils se mirent à se dévouer à Luna plutôt qu'à la divinité. Lorsque celle-ci le découvrit elle devint folle de rage et ordonna à Blaise, Dieu primordial de l'amour, de punir la mortelle en la faisant tomber amoureuse de l'homme le plus laid que la Grèce n'ait jamais connue.

Blaise partit exécuter les ordres mais à l'instant même où il vit Luna, il tomba amoureux d'elle. Il ne pu alors mettre en œuvre sa mission et se retrancha chez lui.

Le père de Luna, de son côté, souffrait aussi de voir pleurer sa fille qui attendait un mari qui ne viendrait jamais. Il alla donc voir l'oracle Trelawney à Pythie pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sa fille. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait l'habiller de sa robe mortuaire, qu'elle devait aller en haut d'une falaise et se laisser tomber. A ce moment là, elle se fera dévorer par un monstre.

Le Roi, à contre cœur, fit ce qu'avait prédit l'oracle. Luna, de son côté, était mi-apeurée, mi-impatiente de mettre en œuvre sa prophétie. C'est donc dignement qu'elle alla jusqu'à la falaise et qu'elle se laissa tomber.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'eau, elle se fit emporter par le Dieu du vent doux : Théodore. Il l'emmena jusque dans une île inconnue des mortels. Il s'y trouvait toutes les richesses du monde et tout ce dont désirait Luna. Ce que voulait la belle lui était immédiatement apporté par le biais de serviteurs de vent. Ces mêmes serviteurs l'informèrent que son mari arriverait le soir même lorsque tout serait noir.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. La nuit tombée Luna était dans sa chambre quand une voix s'éleva dans l'air :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, je suis ton mari, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

-Puis-je vous voir ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous venu qu'à la nuit tombée ?

-Tu ne peux voir mon vrai visage, sinon je serai obligé de partir à jamais.

-D'accord, dit Luna incertaine.

Son mari continua de lui parler sans jamais se montrer. Il fit tout pour la mettre à l'aise et cela marcha. Elle s'ouvrit peu à peu à lui. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, il n'était plus là. Elle en profita pour partir à la découverte de son nouveau chez elle. Elle était impressionnée par la beauté de la « maison » et du jardin.

Le soir venu, son mari réapparu. Cela dura quelques semaines pendant lesquelles ils s'unirent tous les deux. Luna était tombée amoureuse de cet inconnu. Mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer toute seule pendant la journée, et sa famille lui manquait. Elle demanda donc à son époux de faire venir ses sœurs sur l'île. Il était plutôt réticent, il ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance. Il finit tout de même par accepter la requête de sa femme, peu sûr de son choix.

-Ne les laisse pas embrouiller ton esprit, plaida l'inconnu.

-C'est promis, dit Luna.

Théo fut envoyé pour chercher les deux femmes. Il les déposa sur l'île en douceur et disparu à nouveau. Luna, folle de joie, leur fit visiter sa demeure. Les sœurs aînées, en voyant toutes ces richesses, devinrent folles de jalousie : pourquoi leur petite sœur avait un mari plus riche que les leur ?

-Où est ton mari Luna ?

-Il ne vient qu'à la nuit tombée, répondit la jeune femme.

-Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Continua l'autre sœur.

-Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, dit Luna penaude.

-Quoi ?! Mais et si c'était un monstre comme il a été dit dans la prophétie, commença l'aînée.

-Oui, piège-le pendant qu'il dort. Ça peut être un dragon ou quelque chose comme cela, renchérit l'autre. Tiens, prend ce poignard et fait attention à toi.

Dans leur jalousie, les deux femmes espéraient faire se séparer le couple. Quand enfin elles partirent Luna avait leurs mots en tête. « Et si elles avaient raison ? Je dois en être certaine… ».

Le soir même elle attendit que son amant soit endormi, alluma une bougie sur son bougeoir, pris le poignard et approcha de lui la lueur de la flamme. Elle vit tout d'abord des ailes blanches. « Par les Dieux, elles avaient raison, c'est un monstre ! ». Elle approcha la bougie vers le visage du « monstre » et découvrit le visage parfaitement sculpté d'un homme aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux en amende.

Elle su tout de suite qu'il était : Blaise, le Dieux primordial de l'amour, celui qui rend les gens amoureux l'un de l'autre grâce à ses flèches. Dans sa stupeur elle fit couler une goutte de cire sur l'épaule du Dieu et laissa tomber son poignard au sol. Il se réveilla en sursaut et compris alors la trahison de sa conjointe.

-Je suis désolée, dit Luna une main sur sa bouche, c'est mes sœurs elles-

-Je t'avais prévenu Luna. Je t'avais dis qu'elles étaient mauvaises ! Adieu.

Il lui dit ces derniers mots en s'envolant, se tenant l'épaule qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Ce n'était pas une blessure ordinaire, c'était une blessure de trahison. Luna lui cria de revenir, qu'elle était désolée et s'effondra au sol. Quand elle revint à elle, elle demanda à Théo, le Dieu du vent doux, de la ramener chez elle. Quand elle y arriva, elle apprit que son père s'était suicidé après avoir mené sa fille à la mort. Elle alla voir ses sœurs chacune leur tour et leur dit que son mari les trouvaient plus jolies qu'elle et qu'il les voulait pour femme. Folles de joie, les deux femmes sautèrent des falaises de leur royaume, pensant que le vent les porterait vers l'île de Blaise. Ainsi moururent les deux sœurs.

Luna décida qu'elle ne s'arrêterait de marcher que lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé son amant et qu'elle se serait excusée. Elle se dit qu'il devait se trouver dans le palais de Fleur. Dans son périple elle passa devant un temple abandonné. C'était celui de Minerva, la Déesse du mariage, femme d'Albus et Reine des Dieux. Ne supportant pas de voir un temple dans cet état, elle décida de le nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle pria Minerva de l'aider dans sa quête. Cette dernière qui avait suivit toute l'histoire et ne voulant pas se mettre Fleur à dos, promis du haut de l'Olympe de l'aider sans que la déesse s'en rende compte.

Luna continua son chemin. De nouveau elle tomba sur un temple en ruine. Celui-ci appartenait à Molly, la Déesse de la moisson. Comme pour celui de Minerva, elle en prit soin, une fois finie elle fit la même prière à la Déesse qui se promit de l'aider en cas de besoin.

Enfin, Luna arriva au palais de Fleur. Lorsqu'elle y entra elle vit la Déesse assise sur son trône.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez moi voir Blaise, je veux m'excuser auprès de lui.

-Tu ne pourras le voir que si tu viens à bout des missions que je vais te confier, mortelle, dit Fleur en la regardant de haut. Elle n'avait pas digérer que Blaise échoue à sa mission.

-Je ferai ce que vous voulez, plaida la jeune femme.

-Très bien, va dans la cuisine et trie toutes les graines qui sont mélangées par terre. Mets les chacune dans un bol. Je te donne une journée.

Luna entra dans la cuisine et perdit tout de suite espoir. Il y avait une montagne de graines, ce ne serait pas un jour qui lui faudrait mais des mois et des mois. Cependant la Déesse Molly avait vu toute la scène et ordonna à une colonie de fourmis d'aider la jeune femme. En quelques heures tout cela fut réglé. Quand Fleur entra dans la cuisine elle fut folle de rage. Elle cria que c'était impossible.

-Tu as triché ! Je vais donc te donner une nouvelle mission. Va me chercher de la laine d'or des moutons du champ d'à côté. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Luna se mit directement au travail et alla dans ce fameux champ. Mais elle découvrit assez vite que ces moutons étaient carnivores et qu'ils mangeaient les humains. Luna pensa à abandonner mais entendit une voix sortir des roseaux qui étaient à côté d'elle. C'était Minerva qui lui venait en aide.

-Pendant la journée ils se grattent sur les buissons y laissant de leur laine. A la nuit tombée, va jusqu'aux buissons et rapporte ce que veut Fleur.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. A nouveau Fleur entra dans une colère folle. Elle ne voulait pas céder face à une simple mortelle.

-Va me remplir ce vase de l'eau du Styx, je veux que tu la prennes à la source donc en haut de la cascade.

Ce que Fleur ne savait pas cependant, c'était que Blaise, qui agonisait dans la pièce à côté, avait tout entendu. Il savait que Fleur voulait la mort de la jeune fille. C'est pour cela qu'il pria Albus, le Dieu de la foudre et Roi des Dieux, de venir en aide à Luna. Zeus entendu sa prière.

Lorsque Luna arriva en bas de la cascade, elle su que c'était impossible, la roche était coupante et elle risquait plus de se tuer qu'autre chose. Mais d'un coup, un aigle vint se poser près d'elle. Il lui prit le vase des mains et alla le remplir d'eau à la naissance de la cascade. Puis il descendit vers la jeune blonde et lui remit le récipient dans les mains. Ainsi Luna pu terminer sa mission.

Fleur fut presque prête à capituler mais décida de lui donner une dernière mission impossible : aller chercher la boîte de beauté de Ginny, fille de Molly et Albus, femme de Tom, Déesse du printemps. Luna su que cette fois c'était fini. Personne ne pouvait entrer et sortir des enfers indemne. Sur le chemin vers le royaume des morts elle pensa à se suicider mais lorsqu'elle passa près d'une tour la voix de son mari se fit entendre :

-Prend des pièces d'or pour passer Charon et des galettes pour calmer Cerbère et surtout n'ouvre pas la boîte.

Luna, qui avait reconnu la voix, fit ce qu'on lui avait recommandé. Elle donna les deux pièces à Charon et les galettes au chien à trois têtes. Ginny lui donna la boîte sans poser de questions et Luna pu sortir sans encombre. Cependant, sur la route, l'envie d'ouvrir la boîte la pris. Elle ne s'était pas lavé ni changé depuis qu'elle avait trahit son mari. Elle voulait être présentable quand elle le reverrait. Elle enleva doucement le couvercle et des volutes de fumée noire en sortirent, la faisant s'évanouir, proche de la mort. Tout cela n'était qu'un piège de Fleur.

Blaise, dont l'épaule était guérie, ressenti le malaise de sa femme et vint directement à son secours. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le mont Olympe où il plaida Albus de la rendre immortelle, de faire d'elle une Déesse, avant qu'elle ne meurt. Il lui accorda la requête et fit de Luna la Déesse de l'âme en lui faisant avaler de l'ambroisie et lui offrant des ailes de papillon. Plus tard, elle donna naissance à Volupté.


End file.
